1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game camera having an electromechanical device for switching an optical lens filter, and more particularly to a game camera having an electromechanical device for selectively inserting the optical lens filter into an optical path of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance cameras for photographing game animals and other wildlife have become popular as the technology of such cameras has improved. These advanced cameras utilize a relatively inexpensive fully automatic camera which provides automatic focus, flash, aperture and shutter speed and film advance functions. Such cameras are mounted along trails, salt licks, feeders and in other areas known to be frequented by game animals and other wildlife. By using these cameras, wildlife agencies may identify species within the area of study and determine the density and health of the population. Wildlife agencies are not the only purchasers of game cameras and they are also popular with sportsmen hunters who use game cameras to identify trophy animals within the study area. Especially popular with deer hunters, a hunter may use several game cameras to determine the location and routines of large bucks. The surveillance camera is mounted along a trail or watering hole and is left for several days or several weeks until the person returns and unloads the film for processing.
These cameras are designed to take a photograph upon sensing an animal within a preselected target area. Sensors for some cameras include photoelectric eyes which sense an interruption in a light beam between emitters and reflectors. Other types of sensors used are infrared sensors which sense the body heat of an animal. The sensitivity of an infrared receiver may be selected so as to trigger the game camera shutter release only upon receiving an infrared intensity above a given threshold, such as a level associated with a large game animal such as a trophy deer instead of the local skunk passing through. Moreover, the game camera is left out in the field during daylight and nighttime conditions and necessitates day/night enable capabilities.
It is therefore desirable to provide a game camera having an electromechanical device for selective and/or automated switching an optical lens filter for day/night operations.
It is further desirable to provide a game camera having an electromechanical device for selective switching between at least one optical lens filter, such as between a day and night optical lens filter, between a first position and a second position in order to selectively insert the optical lens filter into an optical path of the camera.